


bouquets

by gaygoat



Series: you're the only one [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, background dreamnotfound, just pure fluff, skeppy and bad are awkward but they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoat/pseuds/gaygoat
Summary: "they're beautiful, aren't they? lilies have always been one of my favourites."or; the flower shop au that nobody wanted and nobody needs but it's here anyway
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: you're the only one [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979467
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	bouquets

working in a flower shop was peaceful to say the least. he barely got any customers, which seems like a bad thing, and it would be if he didn't get so many orders over the phone. having a store filled to the brim with delicate bouquets and carefully constructed floral arrangements made for an infectiously delightful environment, the serene sound of birds chirping early in the afternoon also managing to make bad's smile a little brighter. 

he was so proud of his little wonderland that he had built up from the ground, and he couldn't possibly be happier with his work environment.

that being said, he had always felt lonely. never having anyone but strangers who didn't care to talk to quickly dampened his overly chipper attitude every day he worked in his little shop. he didn't have any employees, never really needing them with the small amount of work he had to complete daily. 

not to say that he didn't work hard, every order was perfection and bad made sure of it, but if he didn't put as much effort into his job it could all easily be done in a matter of minutes, and he's sure that any co-worker would rather not spend hours on one small arrangement.

he's only ever had one or two friends at a time, and he hasn't kept in contact with anyone from his many years of school or from past jobs. the only person he would even consider a friend is george, a boy around his age who acted ten years younger than he actually was. george and bad just clicked, and bad made sure to not let him go. he couldn't afford to lose the only person he was ever close with, and five years later they're somewhat best friends. george's boyfriend, dream, could also be classed as a friend to bad, though the two had only talked a few times. bad thought he seemed nice and he made george happy, and all he cared about was his only friend's happiness.

something about seeing the two together always made his heart ache. maybe it's because he had nobody to look at him the way dream looks at george, or maybe it's because he feels like george might one day forget about him in favour of being with dream all the time, and he just wants to have george to himself so he won't go back to having absolutely nobody.

or maybe he's just being selfish. either way, he was lonely and ready to find a friend, or maybe something more. 

-

wednesdays were always the quietest days. he wasn't sure why, but it seemed there was a pattern with only having people glance in briefly as they walked past and only getting one new order if any.

bad was humming to himself, leaning down to pick up a dozen or so red roses that must have fallen from a display overnight. he had prepared himself to have no business the entire day, so he was caught off guard when the light chime of the bell rang from the door. 

"sorry, one second!" he took a quick look at the door, not long enough to see who was there but long enough to let whoever it was know he was aware of their existence. 

"aaand... last one!" he placed the last rose into the bouquet and rose to his feet again.

"hey, how can i help you?" he smiled widely, making his way back behind the counter that was lightly decorated in hydrangeas and chrysanthemums to help out the first person to come into the shop that day.

"hi, woah, cute shop! what are these?" the person was a man in a blue hoodie, and he had just walked to less than a meter away from bad on the other side of the counter, looking at a bunch of white lilies on a display next to him like he was seeing colour for the first time.

"they're beautiful, aren't they? lilies have always been one of my favourites."

the man turned to face bad, a smile now on his lips too. when they made eye contact however, his face turned into the same one he had when he was looking at the lilies, pure awe.

"beautiful... uh, the lilies, i mean, yeah, the lilies are really pretty." he stumbled over his words, and bad found it endearing how he rubbed his neck as his confident persona somewhat faded.

"would you like a bouquet? i mean, this is a flower shop so you probably do, that's probably why you came here but i don't-"

"yes, i'd like a bouquet." the dark haired stranger put a finger up to bad's lips to cut off his awkward ramblings, and bad couldn't figure out why his heart suddenly started beating so fast.

"yeah, ok, i'll do that... for you, now, uh..." bad paused before considering his next action. should he ask for his name? or would that be weird? he's a customer, bad, stay professional!

"i'm skeppy, by the way. it's nice to meet you..." skeppy looked down at bad's name tag and continued.  
"mr bad."

bad chuckled slightly, and skeppy joined for a brief period.

"you can just call me bad, you muffin."

-

the next wednesday was just as quiet as the one he had met skeppy on, the near silence and lack of work gave bad plenty of time to think about this mysterious guy who he for some reason couldn't get out of his head. it's not like he would see skeppy again, it's not usual to have a customer return, and if they do it's never this soon after their first visit. but he couldn't help but dream about skeppy walking through that door. of course he was in denial that he was swooning over a dude who was practically a stranger, he didn't know him at all, how could he have any kind of feelings for him?

"knock knock? anyone home?"

"georgeee, what are you doing here? oh my goodness, i've missed you!" bad almost hurt himself jolting from behind the counter and jumping into george's arms, engulfing him in a tight hug that george wouldn't be able to escape from if he wanted to.

"i need flowers, and who better to ask than the master of flower-ing?" bad pulled away from the embrace and rolled his eyes at the incorrect term, but his smile never faltered.

"what's the occasion, you've never needed flowers before?"

"well... i'm kinda scared, but you know how me and dream have been together for aaaages?" he dragged out the 'ages' for a good couple of seconds, which was fitting. the pair had been dating for over four years. bad knew where this was going, and it was honestly about time.

"oh my goodness, george, are you..!?" 

"i'm going to propose to dream. please don't tell anyone!" george, who was trying to keep his huge grin contained (and failing), squeezed both of bad's arms as bad did the same, except he was squealing loud enough to give anyone permanent ear damage.

"you muffin! this is the best day ever, when are you proposing?! where will you get married?!" as bad bombarded the british boy with a multitude of similar questions that would go unanswered, he failed to register the ring of the door as it opened, a figure unnoticed in his peripheral vision.

"i'll figure it out ok? for now you need to worry about doing your job. i'll come back after you're done and we can get some coffee?" george backed away towards the door, bumping into the person who was waiting to be acknowledged.

"shit, sorry!" george quickly apologised, stepping to the side and out of the store.

"hey, LANGUAGE!" bad shouted after him, too excited to really be mad about the bad word.

"sorry about that, welcome!" he faced the person and...

"skeppy? what are you doing here? do you need anything?" he wasn't expecting to see skeppy again today. well, he wasn't expecting to see the boy ever again, let alone the week after they met. it was a nice surprise, bad decided.

"you ask a lot of questions, don't you?" skeppy questioned in a friendly mocking tone.

"oh, you heard me talking to my friend? sorry, something... exciting happened." bad felt himself blushing and internally scolded himself for already being so flustered. how did skeppy have this effect on him?

"friend? oh, thank god, i thought you had a boyfriend or whatever. not that it would matter if you did or anything..." skeppy seemed relieved in a way that bad didn't understand.

"don't worry, i'm single, did you need anything? another bouquet?"

"to be honest, i don't actually need anything... other than your number."

bad was caught off guard by that comment... request? pickup line? he wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that it excited him. skeppy wanted his number ohmygoodnessohmygoodness!

"was that too forward? sorry, i- uh, i've been trying to be more confident lately but if that was a bit much i'm so sorry!" skeppy went back to being awkward, and bad couldn't handle how adorable he was being.

"shush, you muffin head, of course ill give you my number!" bad laughed, and skeppy laughed too.

and when he heard skeppy's laugh, he knew he was screwed. like, truly screwed.

"this might be forward of me and i'm sorry if it is but... would you like to go get some coffee sometime? or maybe some ice cream? or we don't have to eat, but, ugh, i just want to go on a date with you, skeppy!" bad groaned. he needed to work on his social awkwardness, that was the exact opposite of smooth, but to his surprise, skeppy took bad's hand in his own.

"id love to go on a date with you, bad."

skeppy smiled and again, bad's heart melted. he felt good about this. skeppy made him feel warm inside, and he didn't want to let him go. maybe he wasn't going to be alone forever, and maybe skeppy would be the one to look at him like dream looks at george.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friend!  
> i hope u liked this, idk i thought it was kinda cute :))  
> kudos and comments and all that jazz are super duper appreciated and motivate me to keep on writing, so if u leave them i love u :D
> 
> goodnight/morning/day!! <3


End file.
